herofandomcom-20200223-history
Casper (live-action direct-to-video films)
Casper is the main protagonist of the 1997 direct-to-video film Casper: A Spirited Beginning and is one of the two main protagonists of the 1998 sequel Casper Meets Wendy. '' Casper is a friendly ghost who wants to make friends, but he unintentionally scares everyone off. In ''A Spirited Beginning, he befriends with a boy name Chris Carson who loves the supernatural and is often neglected by his workacholic father. In Casper Meets Wendy he befriends with Wendy the Good Little Witch whom he shares a lot in common, for they are both kind hearted and are both neglected and mis-treated by their relatatives. In this version of Casper, he the adopted nephew of The Ghosty Trio. Some say that this is a prequel to the 1995 feature film Casper, yet there no hints that claims they are in the same canon because in Casper it was confirmed that he was a ghost for over 200 years, yet this one died in present day. While this version may not explain how he die, but it did explain how he became a Friendly Ghost. He was voiced by Jeremy Foley. History ''Casper: A Spiritied Beginning'' Casper is first seen in a ghost train with a giant skull in front of it, heading to the Ghost Central that is ruled by the evil Kibosh. Casper is gets worried saying, "This isn't happening" three times. Casper then thinks that he is having a nightmare and tried to snap himself out of it but his hand fade through his head which caused him to panic. He went towards a grumpy passenger wondering what has happen to him, but the passenger bushed him off telling him to scram. He then went to another ghost passenger who was crying asking her where is the train going. She respond saying the ghost station. He then went to another passenger with spiking hair, who wears a trunk and sun glasses and asked him where is he. However the passenger didn't like that Casper was in his space, so he threw Casper out of the train. Casper landed to the side of the tracks yelling out "What are you trying to do kill me?" He then see that the train was about to get hit by a wall and tried to warn them but it fade through leaving Casper to wonder how it did that. Casper evenually left the spirit world and enter into the real world. He ended up in a town called Deedtowns and wonder around hoping that someone would help him. He went to a stand owner who was placing oranges in his stand, saying he is new in town. The stand owner didn't look at him at first, so he welcomed him. Once the owner turned he screamed in fear and quashed his oranges yelling that he saw a ghost and ran off. Casper was confused wondering where was the ghost, for he didn't know that he is ghost, and thinks that the owner of the stand was just seeing things. Casper then ended up inside a viehicle unintentionally scaring two guys inside of it. Soon the whole town run in fear, leaving Casper clueless to why everybody everybody was going nuts. He finally realized that he is a ghost as he saw his floating leg and ghostly body. Casper then flew away yelling "No!" Casper was seen once again hiding behind a tree asking an old lady who was walking on a walker for help. The old lady was wondering where he is. He whispered to her, "Over here. Just don't be scared okay." The old lady was wonder why would anyone be scare of a little boy, but when she saw Casper, she immediately ran off without her walker. Casper signed, "I wish someone would just talk to me." Saden and depressed, Casper bumped into a young boy and apologized and boy responeds, "No problem." Casper stopped as he realized that the boy didn't scream. He floated back to the young boy. The boy saw him and happily wanted to take a picture of him. Casper was amazed that the boy wasn't afraid of him, and the boy say that he loves ghost. The boy reaveled his name as Chris and asked Casper where he haunts since ghost haunt place. Chirs even asked if he ever went to "spook school". Casper replied saying "No." Chris took Casper the Applegate Masion, and wants to help Casper become a scary ghost. Casper said he didn't feel like scaring people, and Chris replied saying it's his job. He covered Casper in curtains for pracitce but Casper couldn't see where he was going, for they are blinded in his face. They were interrupted by the Ghosly Trio: Stretch, Stinky and Fatso. Chris asked them for his help. At first, the trio think that Casper is just one Chris's friends trying to be like them until Chris removed the curtains to reavel Casper. The trio was amazed realizing that he really is one of them. They happily introduced themselves to him. Casper asked that they are going to teach him how to change shapes and stuff. Stretch even asked Casper if he was thought at the the Ghostly Training Center. Chris answered for Casper saying that he never went. The trio padel saying how special and unique Casper was that he didn't have to be put through Kibosh like all the other ghost, so they decided to teach Casper to prove their technique to Kibosh, so he will stop chasing them. Casper exclaimed that he will work really hard. Unaware, they were stalked by Snivel: Kibosh's cowardly sidekick who over heard everything and went to tell his boss. Casper's first lesson was how to go to the stealth mode. The trio demestrated by go invisable and explain to him by clearing his mind, by thinking clear thoughts, such as wind or as Fatso added, Gas. Casper closed his eyes and tighen his fist and went to fully invisable. Chris congradulated him with his success and high five him with only Casper's hand showing. Chris then left Casper thank him wondered what's the next lesson? "Flying." Casper said that he only knows how to hover, so Stretch and Stinky grabbed his hand and took with Fatso along for the ride. Casper question about using a step latter for starters. Stretch answered that the best way to learn is the sparrow way. Fatso demestrated by kicking Casper from behind with a boot, so Casper can sparrow, but he fell to the ground. The next lesson was going through walls. Before he can start, Stinkie tells Casper to say, "I am invisable." Casper sticked his head and said "I am...in a heep of trouble" as his body twirls. Stinkie then tell s Casper to focus on the wall and tells him to see the wall, be the wall and go through the wall, but Casper ultimately fails. Fatso decided to set that aside and tells him to try for a good visual. He demenstrated by removing his head from his body and said "Heads up bonebag! Aaahh!" Casper tried, but it only made made his neck extend. Later on that night, the trio decided to call it a quiets realizing that Casper really doesn't want to scare humans, so they kicked him out. Casper left saden and depressed. The next morning Casper flew inside a cheerful Chris's room still despressed, saying "Well I'm glad one of us is happy." Casper told Chris that he is leaving town for good. Chris wondered whats wrong. Casper explained saying that he is a lousy ghost and the trio kicked him out because he is too nice to learn anything and said, "I'm not a human, I'm not a ghost, I'm a nothing." Chris tried cheered him up by saying that if the trio won't help then he will because he is his pal. The two then pillow fight for little and went to Chris's school. Casper was in Chris's locker waiting for Chris. Chris opened his locker and dragged Casper out and gave him his first lesson which is going through walls. Casper believes he can do this, so he arrogantly flew near the end of the hall and got caught by a bucket. ''Casper Meets Wendy'' Coming Soon Gallery Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Ghosts Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes That Lose Their Way Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Life Saver Category:Nephew of a Villain Category:Titular Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Harvey Heroes Category:Supernatural Category:Remake Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes who can pass through matter Category:Undead Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Fun-loving Heroes